1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-crystal color display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a liquid-crystal color display in which, as shown in FIG. 4, display patterns are formed by portions where transparent comb electrodes 21 and 22 on the SEG (segment) side, serving as pixel electrodes, overlap transparent electrodes 23 and 24 on the COM (common) side, respectively. Each element of the SEG-side pixel electrode 21 faces a red color filter not shown, while each element of SEG-side pixel electrode 22 faces a green color filter not shown. The display patterns are independent individually and are connected to different signal lines.
In the above prior art liquid-crystal color display, however, as shown in FIG. 5, the display area C where display patterns are defined by the SEG-side pixel electrode 21 is separated from the display area D where display patterns are defined by the SEG-side pixel electrode 22, and the display areas C and D cannot be brought in contact with each other or made to overlap. It is therefore not possible to make a plurality of display patterns overlap each other within one display area, the resulting problem being an inability to further increase the number of display patterns per unit display area.